


[podfic] Dar(jee)ling - hope_in_the_dark

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, they’re oblivious: the fic, this is about tea but it’s also about Being In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: Aziraphale realizes that Crowley is just as much in love with him as he is with Crowley. It takes a little while for him to arrive at this very obvious conclusion, and it all begins with a cup of tea.(For day 16 of the Good Omens Celebration - tea)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Dar(jee)ling - hope_in_the_dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dar(jee)ling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230308) by [hope_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/pseuds/hope_in_the_dark). 



> If you liked this, please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment here, as well as at the origin work
> 
> Edit: I am not sure what happened, because I listened the podfic over before publishing it, but the audio appears to be scrambled. Like, parts of it are in the wrong order. Really don’t know why. For now, I put in the original unedited audio, but I will edit it when I have time.

[Anchor link](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/Darjeeling---hope_in_the_dark-eev4mk)


End file.
